


[Podfic] One Very Long Moment

by LourdesDeath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: Tina’s the one who finds the hidden door at the back of the warehouse.She pulls at it with both her magic and her hands, her stance wide as she tears it open.“Back for more gloating?” she hears from inside the room, and she feels what can only be an explosion in her chest from hearing that voice speaking for the first time.





	[Podfic] One Very Long Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Very Long Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659045) by [LourdesDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath). 



> I blame flightinflame. 
> 
> (I've never done a podfic before and they are... not really my thing, so be gentle if this is shitty ^^;;;)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](lourdesdeath.tumblr.com)


End file.
